


Until The Last Breath

by callmeJudas



Category: Collen/Sky
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeJudas/pseuds/callmeJudas
Summary: Oficjalna całość, z której pozwoliłem sobie przenieść – https://justpaste.it/Until-The-Last-Breath_01Nie musi każdego zachwycić, wystarczy że docelowemu odbiorcy się podoba.





	Until The Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Oficjalna całość, z której pozwoliłem sobie przenieść – https://justpaste.it/Until-The-Last-Breath_01  
> Nie musi każdego zachwycić, wystarczy że docelowemu odbiorcy się podoba.

_Aż do ostatniego oddechu.  
_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Miałem niespełna osiem lat, kiedy napotkany na ulicy nieznajomy wyciągnął w moją stronę masywną dłoń w skórzanej rękawicy i powiedział, że Słońce jest Życiem. Osiem lat zdecydowanie nie było wystarczającym wiekiem do pełnego zrozumienia ukrytego za słowami przekazu, niemniej kiedy przerażony spojrzałem w jego przesadnie błękitne oczy o nienaturalnie długich rzęsach, jakimś cudem znalazłem niezbędną wtenczas odpowiedź. Jego delikatny uśmiech emanował rozbrajającą szczerością, idealnie równoważąc się z ledwie widocznymi w kącikach oczu zmarszczkami, a w głosie bezapelacyjnie pobrzmiewała nader chwytająca za serce troskliwa nuta. Zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy ochoczo, z całą swoją dziecięcą siłą złapałem go za rękę – miał lekki uścisk i pachniał wyraźnie słodką mieszanką piwonii z agrestem.  
  
Z rozwagą zamknąłem leciwą książkę, palcami przytrzymując parę niesfornie wysuwających się, pożółkłych kartek, którym w najlepszym wypadku brakowało raptem połowy zdań. Miernej jakości tusz wyblakł na przestrzeni upływającego czasu, podobnie traktując tytuł, osadzony na twardej oprawce o wyszczerbionych krawędziach, po którym pozostały jedynie układające się w charakterystyczny wzór wypukłości. Mimo ewidentnie rzucających się w oczy zniszczeń nader jasnego pochodzenia, nie potrafiłem nie sięgnąć po nią każdego poranka, nawet jeżeli część stron musiałem samodzielnie uzupełniać adekwatnie dopasowanymi do narzuconego kontekstu przemyśleniami. Im mniej posiadała właściwej treści, tym efektowniej powiększało się moje pole manewru, finalnie zawsze powracające do bezlitosnego pierwowzoru, który niefortunnie znałem na pamięć – z szacunku oraz równoważącego się okruchu wyjątkowego sentymentu.  
  
Była kluczową częścią tamtego Dnia, wymaganym elementem Zmiany.  
  
_To takie ludzkie_ , stwierdził wiele lat temu mężczyzna od piwonii oraz agrestu, przyłapując mnie na kolejnym wertowaniu wtedy jeszcze ledwie naruszonej książki. Uśmiechnął się na swój tradycyjny sposób, ukazując rząd idealnie białych zębów, usiadł tuż obok i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi w zapinanych po bokach na dwie klamry butach. Nie miałem śmiałości zapytać się, co dokładnie miał na myśli, zresztą nie musiałem – mężczyzna, do którego dopiero znacznie później odważyłem się pierwszy raz zwrócić po imieniu, czytał ze mnie niczym z wiecznie otwartej księgi. Splótł palce z cichym westchnieniem zadowolenia, kładąc je na brzuchu i przymknął powieki. Wiatr połaskotał nas czule po policzkach i mógłbym przysiąc, że nawet ptaki zamilkły w pełnym oczekiwaniu.  
  
_To takie ludzkie_ , powtórzył, ostentacyjnie przeciągając. _Starszy uczy młodszego nabytego doświadczenia, ażeby w przyszłości młodszy uzupełniał skrupulatnie kurczącą się wiedzę starszego._  
  
To takie niebywale ludzkie. Właściwie nie czytałem jej w dosadnym tego pojęciu, chociaż codziennie specjalnie wstawałem wcześniej – dla układających się we wspomnieniach słów wystarczył sam fakt spoczywającego w dłoniach znajomego ciężaru. W przyzwyczajeniu oparłem głowę o framugę otwartego na oścież okna, obserwując nieśpiesznie nadchodzący poranek. Delikatne podmuchy świeżego powietrza muskały mnie po policzkach, a niebo stopniowo pokrywało się żwawymi odcieniami mieszających się ze sobą w spójną całość żółci i czerwieni. Promienie leniwie przesuwały się po skośnych dachach olbrzymich budynków, sukcesywnie przeganiając kłębiące się na nich pozostałości po nocy. Wkrótce również woda w stojących na specjalnie pokrytym brązowym marmurem rynku masywnych fontannach, na czubkach których znajdowały się precyzyjnie wygrawerowane kule, zaczęła migotać w chaotycznym rytmie miliona światełek. Ustawione na wylotach z centrum lampy zgasły jedna po drugiej, ostatecznie obwieszczając rozpoczęcie nowego dnia.  
  
Za niedługo panującą na zewnątrz błogą ciszę przegoni kakofonia rutynowo budzącego się po nocnym letargu miasta.  
  
Zsunąłem się beznamiętnie z parapetu, w paru szybkich krokach podchodząc do stojącego naprzeciwko regału z ustawionymi na masywnych półkach w alfabetycznym porządku książkami. Uśmiechnąłem się mimochodem, czując subtelnie dźgające w serce roztkliwienie – tytuły, bynajmniej nie posiłkując się w żadnym wypadku moją pomocą, zmieniały się w zastraszającym tempie, dlatego już dawno temu przestałem zwracać na nie jakąkolwiek większą uwagę. Czasami jedynie z impulsywnej ciekawości przesunąłem wzrokiem po tych bardziej rzucających się frywolnością, ostatecznie tak czy siak każdą z nich traktując jednakową obojętnością. Niezaprzeczalnie to ktoś inny zasługiwał na miano biegłego pożeracza wartości intelektualnej i w tym momencie z czułością spojrzałem w stronę rozkopanego łóżka. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, skąd znajdował na nie wszystkie dostatecznie wiele czasu, ponadto musząc również skupiać się na nałożonych obowiązkach, ale dopóki pamiętał o spaniu, dopóty nie zamierzałem interweniować – przynajmniej kiedy nie zaczynał obijać się o każdą możliwą futrynę, mebel, bądź inne przeszkody, zawzięcie szorując nosem po kartkach.  
  
Odłożyłem swoją książkę na przeznaczone wyłącznie jej miejsce z dziwnym poczuciem ciążącej nostalgii i w ciszy skierowałem się w stronę wyciągniętego na łóżku mężczyzny. Pomieszczenie wypełniało rytmiczne tykanie rozwieszonych na jasnych ścianach zegarów, w pełni zrównując się z jego miarowym oddechem, a wpadające do środka promienie dziarsko tańczyły na jego odsłoniętych, bezpośrednio wystawionych na ich działanie plecach. Raz po raz ginęły w buszu rozsypanych na łopatkach oraz poduszce włosach – brązowe kosmyki, w niektórych miejscach dosyć mocno rozjaśnione przez słońce, mieniły się niebywale przyjemnym dla oka złotem, bezdźwięcznie zachęcając do wsunięcia pomiędzy nie palców i sprawdzenia czy faktycznie były tak samo miękkie, na jakie wyglądały. Parsknąłem cicho, gdy nagle przekręcił się na brzuch, wyrzucając przed siebie ramiona i nieświadomie zsunął do reszty kołdrę, odsłaniając w zupełności rozczulające znamię w kształcie niewielkiego serduszka, jego chowaną przed światem zmorę.  
  
Nie pierwszy raz Sky spał u mnie. Mieliśmy niepisaną zasadę odnośnie noclegu, gdyby któryś z nas przypadkowo znacznie zasiedział się u drugiego, co oczywiście Sky nagminnie wykorzystywał, a na co bynajmniej nie zwracałem uwagi. Pedantycznie dbaliśmy jednak o zachowywanie niektórych rzeczy w sekrecie, stąd przykładowo jego ojciec nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że Sky śpi prawie nago w moim łóżku, wylegując się dosłownie do ostatniego momentu, a później na łeb na szyję gna do pracy. Czasami perfidnie odrobinę pomagałem mu ze spóźnianiem się. Rzadko natomiast zdarzało się, żebym to ja stracił poczucie czasu u niego; bezwzględny obowiązek z pracy skutecznie ograniczał moje życie prywatne, a i niekomfortowe aluzje, bądź zachowanie jego ojca sprawiało, że wielokrotnie wewnętrzna agresja mało co nie stała się rzeczywistością. Zdecydowanie wolałem zacisze własnego mieszkania, w którym ewidentnie bardzo szybko odnalazł się również Sky, urządzając świecące pustkami fragmenty swoją obecnością.  
  
Na komodzie, tuż przy zagłówku, stał okrągły budzik starego prototypu z ręcznie nakręcanymi wskazówkami – trafiony prezent urodzinowy od Sky'a, który bezceremonialnie przywłaszczył sobie ledwie parę dni później. Wiedział, że ponad wszystko uwielbiałem właśnie klasyczne wykonanie: czarna tarcza, złota obwódka i żadnych zbędnych bibelotów było perfekcyjnym połączeniem.  
  
Z tyłu znajdowały się maleńkie pokrętła wraz ze pstryczkiem, przeznaczonym wyłącznie do włączenia prędzej nastawionego alarmu. Uniosłem w zdziwieniu brew, kiedy po odwróceniu, zauważyłem że pstryczek nie był przesunięty.  
  
— Nakopię ci do dupy kiedy — mruknąłem, ale mimo wszystko nie potrafiłem się na niego gniewać.  
  
Sky posiadał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że nawet mój znikomy przejaw agresji ulatniał się bezpowrotnie w parę sekund. Wewnętrzna charyzma, przekładająca się na nader unikatowy charakter, z którym de facto miałem styczność praktycznie od najmłodszych lat, sukcesywnie doprowadziła do szczególnego traktowania. Zaczęło się wprawdzie niewinnie, śmierdząc wyjętym co do joty z tandetnego romansu schematem: wspólne dzieciństwo, owocujące głębszą więzią psychiczną, notabene pozwalającą ukształtować nam samych siebie bez zjadliwych obaw o popełnienie po drodze fatalnej pomyłki.  
  
Przewróciłem z dezaprobatą oczami, nachylając się nad nim. Ledwie wyczuwalnie przesunąłem palcami wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, obserwując jak pojawia się gęsia skórka.  
  
— Nie zmuszaj mnie do bycia sadystą, błagam cię. Źle na tym wyjdziesz — dodałem z naciskiem, delikatnie odgarniając parę swawolnych kosmyków z jego ramienia. — Obleję cię wodą, a książki wypierdolę przez okno, jeżeli nie wstaniesz w ciągu paru minut.  
  
Zmarszczyłem czoło, kucając w końcu z rezygnacją. Mogłem grozić mu do woli, co jeszcze na początku robiłem, ale prawda była niebotycznie druzgocząca: Sky miał cholernie mocny sen i nic, prawie nic, pomijając trąbkę, którą ostatecznie zniszczył wściekły sąsiad po którymś już koncercie o poranku, nie było w stanie go obudzić.  
  
Z wahaniem założyłem mu włosy za ucho i wciągnąłem powietrze, decydując się na najgorszą z pozostałych możliwości. W innym wypadku jednak Sky mógłby ponownie spóźnić się do pracy, wysłuchując nieskończonej reprymendy o lekceważeniu spraw służbowych.  
  
— Do cholery, Sky! Wstawaj! — wrzasnąłem z całych sił, z bolesnym zadowoleniem obserwując jego reakcję.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


End file.
